Naruto: the Ikidzuku clan
by PrisonerOfHeaven
Summary: Sick of Naruto love stories? I am. Read along as Yukari Ikidzuku meets the original cast of Naruto, and eventually gets rid of a problem that is sealed inside of her.Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Hiyoke and members of Ikidzuku and Ishida clan are mine.
1. Yukari's past

Her dream was to be the next Raikage. Yukari Ikidzuku's dream was shattered when her parents abandoned her in the desert when she was only twelve years old. Why? She was a threat to their social lives. The majority of the story takes place six years after shippuden. Yukari Ikidzuku had the facial appearance of an eight year old, and was only about 4'6. Her eyes were metallic purple mixed in with a light gray color. Her hair reached about her upper back, the ends and bangs were black, but the rest of her hair was an electric baby blue color. Her left cheek had a purplish-blue strip birthmark. She had on a black under t-shirt with a zip up long sleeved shirt on over it. The shirt is faded purple color with a black stripe on each shoulder. Her forehead protector was tied around her waist as a belt. Her skirt was black, with bluish-purple imprinted flames coming from the bottom. She wore a huge wooden bracelet and had a chain necklace. Connected to the chain necklace was another chain that wrapped loosely around her body and connects to a chain anklet.

At age seventeen Jento Ikidzuku gave birth to twins, Gyoi and Taihei Ikidzuku. When the twins were at a young age they proved quite powerful by rapidly learning new jutsu's. At age thirteen their chakara levels were above most genin and chunin and had memorized all of the basic ninja techniques. At age fifteen they had mastered all of the Ikidzuku basic techniques. After over hearing information from the higher up's about the location of three Ikidzuku scrolls that told of forbidden jutsu's, the two wanted to get their hands on them. That night Gyoi and Taihei went to the shrine where the scrolls were being hidden. While searching, they were spotted. They hurried up the search and managed to find one. They escaped before the person who had spotted them had time to return with help. The twins went home and hid in their room. While Taihei deciphered the scroll, Gyoi went out to get food and make excuses for their absence. The scroll talked briefly about the other two scrolls and also had the secret of making chakara out of air. After many attempts to learn it, Taihei finally got the technique down, and also taught Gyoi to make the chakara. They trained a bit more, and than began to appear in public a bit more. Gyoi took the scroll back to the higher ups and the told them that he had found it on the road. The man who had spotted the twins when they stole it stepped up and countered the claim. Taihei was called in to give her side of the story. It was obvious she was lying and set a trial for them. When the day of the trial came, Gyoi and Taihei put up a good fight until they were forced to admit that they had learned to make chakara out of air. The higher ups of the Ikidzuku clan feared that the twins would try taking over the clan, so they sentenced the twins to death. By this time they were at age 16, and the mom was expecting. About a week after the execution of Gyoi and Taihei, Jento gave birth to Yukari. Depressed from the twin's deaths, she had their ashes sealed within Yukari hoping that their spirits would live on through her.

The first four years of her life, Yukari was average. When she turned five, her chakara became uncontrollable. When she got mad, the air currents would cease causing the temperature to rise. When she was in a fair mood the air was pleasant, and while she was happy, the air current would increase greatly, causing a heavy breeze. Thanks to this, many people avoided her. When she turned eight years old, she began hearing voices inside her head. The two voices belonged to Gyoi and Taihei. They would talk to her and make her feel less left out. Finally they told her to go to the shrine and find the scrolls during the night. She did as she was told and went. She got in there unnoticed, found the remaining two scrolls, and left still unnoticed. She avoided everything for the next year and dedicated her life to memorizing those jutsu's: sanketsu no jutsu and okishijen haijo no jutsu. Sanketsu no jutsu (suffocation jutsu) suffocated the opponent. Okishijen haijo no jutsu (oxygen removal jutsu) removed the oxygen from the blood of her opponent causing them long-term pain. She mastered the two forbidden jutsu's a few months after she turned nine.

When she turned ten, Yukari graduated from the academy at the top of her class thanks to Gyoi and Taihei always giving her the answers to everything on tests. The Raikage wanted to inspect the sparing skills of the next genin, so he set up a little tournament. Unfortunately, Yukari was the outcast of the class, but this tournament was a good way to get her revenge. Now she could show how superior she was to them. For her first round, she used okishijen haijo no jutsu. She dodged his attacks, and thanks to his blood lacking oxygen, he quickly grew weak, and quit. The next round she won using the same technique. The final round she was up against someone who Yukari absolutely couldn't stand. She went straight to using sanketsu no jutsu, and killed him. This astonished everyone, including her mom and dad. Young Yukari was beginning to give herself a reputation. Even her parents began to dislike and fear her. The death of the kid in the tournament was labeled an accident, but everyone paid a close eye on her to assure she didn't do anything bad. At age twelve, her team threatened her that if she didn't work on her tijutsu, they would tell everyone about how her sibling's ashes were sealed inside of her. Having developed anger management problems, Yukari used her sanketsu no jutsu on them.

After finding out about that, Jento Ikidzuku worried that she had made a mistake by sealing the twins in Yukari. Not wanting to deal with the problem anymore, that night, Jento put sleeping powder in Yukari dinner. When Yukari was knocked out cold, she took her out into the desert and left her there with only a note. When Yukari woke up she read the note:

"Dear Yukari Ikidzuku,

Please do not come back home. Our clan cannot afford the reputation you are giving us, and you scare me. Enjoy life elsewhere, Jento Ikidzuku."

Anger filler her heart as she shredded the paper. The village she wanted to be Raikage over now feared her. Not knowing what else to do, Yukari picked a random direction and used air currents to help her travel at a very fast pace. After about one and a half days, she ran head on into the wall of the village hidden in the sand. The impact of the collision knocked her unconscious. The sand shinobi quickly brought her into the village to examine her head.

Next thing she knew, Yukari was waking up in a hospital bed. She looked at the only other person in the room, the nurse, and asked where they were. The nurse replied by saying Yukari would find out soon enough. She left it at that, and Yukari kept her mouth shut. She was then brought before the Kazekage to get interrogated.

"Where am I? Who the heck are you? Why are you dressed like my Raikage but in weird colors? What's your name? I like your eyes." Yukari demanded not giving him a chance to speak. She added the compliment on the end to sound less demanding.

"I'm not the one being interrogated here, but I guess I can answer your quest-" He stopped as Yukari interrupted.

"Ok, good. Go on before I get bored!" she anxiously exclaimed

"Fine, just calm down. My name is Subaku no Gaara. I am the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand. You are in my office currently. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd introduce yourself." He replied trying to sound polite.

"My name is Yukari Ikidzuku. I am 12 and one half years old. My clan specializes in manipulating air currents. I was born in the village hidden in the clouds. My mother abandoned me in the desert because I was giving her a bad reputation and I killed my team and sensei. " Yukari replied rushing all of her words into one breath.

"Wow, that's a mouth full. Why did you kill your sensei and team?" Gaara questioned in return.

The question hit a nerve. "Why should I tell you? You are a total stranger to me. How do I know that you're not trying to steal my sanketsu no jutsu?" Yukari yelled trying to restrain her anger.

"Just tell me. You're presence is frustrating me, and if you don't tell me I will have to imprison you." He threatened.

"Fine, I might as well tell somebody. When I was ten, I was in a miniature tournament that was to show our Raikage the skills of the new genin. I seriously injured my first two opponents, and killed my last using forbidden jutsu's. They counted those incidents as accidents. When I was put into my team I told them about when my dead siblings were sealed in me, and that they seem to be the source of my abnormal amount of chakara. I asked them to keep quiet about that, and they agreed to. While training, they treated me like dirt, and one day when they threatened to reveal my secret to everyone if I didn't work on my tijutsu. They said I should stop relying on my cheap forbidden jutsu's. My final words to them were 'Thanks to my siblings, these cheap jutsu's take up barely any chakara, therefore getting rid of dirty back stabbing teammates and sensei is surprisingly easy.' As they died Lin, one of my so-called teammates, told me that she had over heard my step-dad say that he wished I would just disappear. After hearing that, I ran off and left them there to die. Next thing I knew, I was in the middle of the desert." Yukari paused a moment and than continued. "You are probably wondering why my older twin siblings are so special, so I'll tell you. They learned the forbidden technique of making chakara out of air. They were put to death because the higher ups of my clan feared that the twins would try and take over the clan. My mom sealed their ashes in my body. They sometimes talk to me. Thanks to them, I found the other two forbidden scrolls, and learned my special jutsu's."

"So, you're not like on a mission to find out my villages weakness or something of that sort?" Gaara asked.

"Of course not!" after a short moment of silence she went on with a sigh "The village in the clouds in no longer my home. My mom told me to stay away. I am not welcome there."

"Oh, well, that's enough talking for today. I will see you in a little bit, I need to go talk to somebody else." Gaara stated standing up leading her to the door. She went back to the hospital under the supervision of Matsuri.

"So, um, tell me a little bit about yourself" Matsuri requested in the form of a question. Yukari replied giving her the same story she had given Gaara.

Meanwhile, Gaara talked with his two most trusted advisors, Temari and Kankuro.

"She doesn't seem all that bad, but if the story she told is true, than she is dangerous." Kankuro remarked having listened in on the conversation.

"That's just it. I was once considered dangerous until Naruto helped me out. I realized I wasn't alone, I had you guys." Gaara explained

"I see what you're saying, but she shouldn't be our burden. She is not of our village." Kankuro protested

"Kankuro, stop it. Villager or not, she needs us." Temari scolded.

"Since you seem so enthusiastic about caring for the girl, why don't you take her in?" Kankuro suggested in a rather harsh tone.

"Well, um, I-" Temari paused a moment to think,

"See, you are hesitating. You don't want to. I don't blame you. After hearing that story, I wouldn't want to either." Kankuro interrupted

"I didn't say that. To be honest, I'd be honored to take her in." Temari boldly stated.

"Ok, so that settles it. Temari, you are officially in charge of Yukari Ikidzuku. Oh yeah, remember to do the mission in Konaha sometime in the near future." Gaara announced "So, any objections?"

Kankuro and Temari shook their head no, and the three departed. Kankuro went off on some minor mission, Gaara went back to work, and Temari went to Yukari's room in the hospital.

"Hello Matsuri and Yukari." Temari greeted the two as she walked in. "Um, Matsuri, could you excuse us?" she asked

Matsuri nodded "Bye Yukari. Hope to see you soon" she said walking out.

"Who the heck are you?" Yukari asked sounding a bit rude. She couldn't help it; back at home she wasn't use to so much conversation.

"My name is Temari, and you will be under my supervision for a while." she explained

"That's nice. Not that I care, but when are you people going to kick me out of your village and send me else where?" Yukari asked

"Well, we weren't going to kick you out, unless you want us to. For now you are going to stay at my house." Temari answered and then asked "So, yeah. Are you feeling better from your, um, crash yet?"

"Sure. This hospital is too bright for me." Yukari stated as a response.

With that Yukari and Temari went home. Days went by and very little was shared between Temari and Yukari. Temari would try to talk to Yukari, but Yukari would cut the chitchat short walking away. One day, Temari couldn't handle having the quiet child in her house.

"What's your problem? I try to talk to you, but you only reply with five words or less!" Temari snapped

"Why do you care?" Yukari shot back.

"Well, because, um, I don't really care why. I just think it would be nice to have conversations with you a bit more often." was Temari's response.

"Well sorry for living! I don't exactly enjoy having conversations with people I don't know. Heck, I don't even like talking to people I do know." Yukari explained with a slight growl in her voice.

"Why not? Talking can be fun. It helps keep you sane." Temari remarked

"You wouldn't understand. All my life people made fun of me because of the voices inside my head and because of my history and my strange abilities." Yukari tried explaining without being to loud for the sake of the neighbors.

"Hey, that's the past. All of those people are back in the village hidden in the clouds. You are here. Now, I have been assigned a mission to go renegotiate the peace treaty between with Konaha. I think they will be more submissive to our terms if a child tags along for the mission." Temari admitted

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean? I am twelve years old, not some eight year old kid!!!" Yukari exclaimed

"No offence, but if you wanted to, you could pass for a seven year old." Temari plainly stated

"What? Explain yourself?" Yukari demanded. As Temari began to answer Yukari cut in again "You know what? I don't even want to know. Since there is nothing for me to do around here, I guess I can go with you to Konaha."

"Great, let's get going." Temari paused a moment to take a deep breath, and then continued, "It is a pleasure for me to have you assist me on your first mission here with the sand shinobi."

"Not really. I am not a sand shinobi. I will remain a cloud shinobi for the rest of my days because it is there where I became a genin. Well, we best not waste anymore time." Yukari remarked.

The two went on their way to Konaha with little interruption. The weather was consistent, and the two arrived on time. As they arrived, none other than Shikamaru was there to greet them.

"Well, look who we have here. Hello Shikamaru. So, what are you doing here?" Temari questioned

"My mission was to escort two sand shinobi through Konaha. Who would've guessed it'd be you again. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. As he glanced at Yukari, he began to slightly panic thinking she was Temari's kid. "Um, Temari, is that, um, your kid?"

Seeing the expression on Shikamaru's face made Temari want to burst out laughing, but she held it in. She wanted to see what would happen if she said yes, so she then remarked "Of course she is."

"What?" Shikamaru's voice squeaked. "Wait a minute, who's the father and how long have you had her?" he stammered

"Gaara" Temari stated as the first male to come to mind.

"Whoa! That is just nasty! Isn't he your brother?" Shikamaru questioned a bit grossed out.

"Oh my word. Did you really think she was mine?" Temari laughed

"Uhg! You are so troublesome!" After thinking for a few seconds Shikamaru asked, "Who is she?"

"She is Yukari Ikidzuku, my partner for this mission." Temari stated

Yukari was too busy over looking Konaha to enter in the conversation, but a quick glance at the two talking made her want to ask something, so she did "So, is he your boyfriend? I noticed you didn't have one back in the village hidden in the sand, and you are too pretty to be single."

"Ew, no, never!" Temari and Shikamaru both shouted simultaneously.

Yukari smirked and shook her head. "Ok, well, we had better get on with our mission. There is no need to waste time here." She announced trying to seem like a responsible pre-teen.


	2. A new life

As they walked the streets of Konaha headed towards the Hokage's office, Yukari began hearing the voices of her older siblings again.

"Hey, this is a nifty little place. Maybe you should stick around here instead of going back to that sandbox." Taihei suggested

"Good idea. These people seem open to strangers. If they don't like you, get rid of them." Gyoi remarked

"No! Get out. Stop talking to me. I don't want to stay here. I want to go back with Temari." Yukari shouted in reply to the voices only she heard.

All who heard her stared at her wondering what was going on.

"See what you did? Now they are looking at us as if we were mental." Gyoi sighed. "Let's kill them! It shouldn't take long."

"Are you crazy? I would never do that. Now that I am finally accepted I don't want to ruin it!" She replied trying to hush her voice.

"Um, Yukari? Are you ok?" Temari asked

"I am fine!" Yukari snarled. "I mean I will be fine. Let's just go finish out mission."

The rest of the walk was quiet. Yukari ignored Gyoi and Taihei causing them to stop talking as well. Shikamaru stood outside the door as Temari and Yukari went in to talk with Lady Tsunade.

"You know how allies are supposed to come when needed?" Temari asked and went on choosing her words wisely "Well, we are sort of short on shinobi at the moment thanks to the war we had with the village hidden in the mist a year ago. I was wondering for the next year or so if you could hold back on asking us for help if things start going down for you."

"Oh yeah. I heard reports on that war. I guess we can do that. Good luck restoring your village shinobi." Tsunade replied begin somewhat understanding.

As soon as Lady Tsunade gave her response, Naruto burst in through the door. "I am sick of this! Just because Sakura got temporary restraining orders against me, doesn't mean I can't stop by her house and see how her mother is recovering from that disease old people get!" He complained

"Naruto! I am busy. Go complain someplace else. I am sure Kakashi would love to heard about your problems." Tsunade ordered

Rolling his eyes, Naruto sighed and stated, "I tried complaining to him first, but he told me to leave him alone because he was busy reading the sixth sequel of those perverted make-out books."

Yukari began to laugh, as well as Temari as she remarked, "You haven't changed a bit Naruto. You are still as childish as ever."

"What? What is she doing here? And who's the kid?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Yukari face turned from laughter to an evil glare. "Who are you calling a child? I may look younger than most people, but I'm surely not a kid! I am twelve years old and I am probably way more mature than you!" she growled

Temari winced "Um, what she means is, her name is Yukari Ikidzuku. We just finished our mission, and shall be leaving tomorrow."

"Shesh, no need to be vicious." Naruto muttered.

"Ok, I'd appreciate it if you all would leave my office." Tsunade stated.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Yukari, and Temari left the building. Temari and Shikamaru walked off to catch up on what had happened since they had last seen each other. Naruto went to get some ramen, and Yukari was left to her own devices for the night. Bored, she just walked around looking for something to do. As she walked around she spotted Rock Lee and Gai sensei training. She noticed they were doing tijutsu, which tempted her to go over and ask to train with them, but as soon as she saw what they were wearing she quickly walked the other way. "What creeps" Gyoi stated to Yukari.

"Shut up, although, I'd have to agree with you. I mean, who would wear tight green jumpsuits?" she laughed out loud.

Yukari continued to walk around until she saw a female sitting by her lonesome self. She walked over and greeted her. "I am not usually one to talk, but you look like you lonely, so yeah. Hi. My name's Yukari."

"My name is Hinata. I haven't seen you around here, where you from?" Hinata asked

"Well, I am from the village hidden in the clouds, but they didn't want me, so I now live in the village hidden in the sand. Hey, do you know some blonde dude about your age, but acts like my age?" she asked

Hinata blushed and replied "Um, yes. That would be Naruto Uzamaki."

"Ok, well, he needs to get his act together. Who goes after a person who has a restraining order against them?" she questioned.

"I guess he wanted to apologize to her about messing up her backyard with his silly stunts, but who knows." Hinata briefly stated.

"Well, nice talking with you. I am going to go look around this place some more. It's pretty different than any place I've ever lived." Yukari stated walking off.

"Why are you being nice to strangers?" Taihei asked

Gyoi chimed in with "It's not good to make foreign friends because you won't ever see them. Anyways, why can't you stay in this village? It seems more pleasant then the other places you've been."

"I said no! We are going back with Temari and that is final! There have no place here for me. The people are nice, but once they hear my story, back to the sandbox for me. There is no point in staying because that is what'll happen" Yukari replied to the voices.

"How do you know? If the sand shinobi took you in, then these shinobi might be just as nice." Taihei insisted

"Stop talking to me!" she yelled taking a seat on the side of the road.

Naruto, who was just leaving the ramen shop, witnessed what had happened. He walked over to her and asked, "I was going to go wish Neji and Tenten a happy anniversary, but I noticed you having an intense conversation with yourself. Tell me, do you always talk to yourself?"

"You wouldn't understand. I wasn't talking to myself." Yukari replied

"If you weren't talking to yourself, then to whom were you talking to? A ghost?" Naruto questioned

"Nobody you know, so don't worry about it. Do yourself a favor and leave me alone. Oh yeah, and once your done wishing those people a happy whatever, go and talk with that lonely girl Hinata. She seems to like you. I asked her who you were, and she blushed. That is a huge hint she is digging you." Once Yukari finished her statement she walked off without another word.

"What a strange child" he muttered and walked off in the opposite direction toward Neji and Tenten's house.

The rest of the day went quickly as Yukari read random things she found in the bookstore. She went to the Inn for the night, and the next day met up with Temari who stayed at Sakura's house for the night. Temari said her good byes to her old friends, and the two went back to the village hidden in the sand. On the way, Temari told Yukari of the coming up chunin exams.

"I'd like to do that, but I need a team of three. I kind of killed them a while ago." Yukari reminded Temari.

"Oh, don't worry, we can get you two more teammates. Um, come to think of it, Eagitaa and Tsuyoi Ishida need another person on their team. Their old one is no longer able to meet the health requirements for being a shinobi." Temari suggested.

"Are they smart, what are their abilities, and do they have patience with the mentally unstable?" Yukari quickly questioned

"They both graduated the top of their class. Eagitaa is 11 months older than his sister Tsuyoi. Eagitaa's special jutsu turns stone into any object he wants it to temporarily. Tsuyoi's special jutsu gives her the ability to turn a person's muscular system to stone muscle by muscle. Once she manages to cast the jutsu on you, she is the only one able to reverse the affects. Since they are both apart in the Ishida clan, they can both manipulate little stones with their chakara. I am not sure about that last question, but I am sure they can handle you." Temari replied.

"Cool, um, so when exactly are these chunin exams, and for what village will I go there as?" Yukari asked

Trying to remember what Shikamaru told her, Temari replied with "In a few months. That should give you time to get to know your team and train. You'll be signed up as a sand shinobi, but you can wear you cloud head protector."

They arrived back at the village on schedule. Temari went to fetch Eagitaa and Tsuyoi and also get permission to enter them in the chunin exam. Yukari just went back to Temari's house and lay down on the side of the road, which was in front of Temari's house. She stared at the sky about wondering what she was doing with her life. Her eyes shut as she slowly drifted into a light sleep. Not even five minutes went by, and Temari arrived with Yukari's new teammates.

"Is she alive?" Tsuyoi asked.

Yukari sat up and looked up at them. She observed their appearance. They were both very pale with dark tan hair and navy blue eyes. "They don't look all that bad" was the only thought to pass through her mind. "I don't think a dead person would sit up like I just did. Of course I am alive."

"Well, I am going to go talk to my brother about you guys entering the chunin exams. Just get to know each other." Temari stated walking away from them.

Tsuyoi and Eagitaa took a seat next to her in the dirt. Eagitaa took the pleasure of introducing himself first. "Hello Yukari Ikidzuku. My name is Eagitaa. I turn stone objects into any thing I want temporarily. I've lived a pretty normal life. Since I have lived in the desert my whole life, I never learned how to swim. My sister thinks I talk too much, but I'll let you be the judge of that. In the future, I would like to win the final test in the chunin exam, and I hope to be Gaara's successor as Kazekage."

"I guess I am next" Tsuyoi remarked before Eagitaa continued talking about his almost impossible goals. She went on with the introduction saying, "I am Tsuyoi. I turn muscles into stone. Everyone thinks I am the only one able to stop the process the jutsu starts, but truth be told, one good night of sleep and your muscles are back to normal. I love getting into mischief, but lately I have been trying to keep on the good side of my authority because I am sick of getting in trouble. The only goal in life for me that come to mind is that fact I want to travel to as many places possible."

"That's nice. My name is Yukari Ikidzuku. For my special jutsu's, I suffocate people and take the oxygen from their blood. I was born in the village hidden in the clouds, but my mother selfishly abandoned me in the desert, and I found this place. Now I live with Temari. Although I live here with the sand shinobi, I will remain a cloud shinobi to remind me of something I need to do before I die. No need to worry though, I will gladly go to the chunin exams with you. I turn 13 in a few days." Yukari explained with a bored tone in her voice.

"What might that something be?" Tsuyoi asked out of curiosity.

"If it were any of your business, I would have told you as I introduced myself." Yukari snapped

"Ok, ok. I get it, you don't want to tell us." Tsuyoi quickly exclaimed to prevent arguments.

Temari returned to the group hoping they hadn't gotten off on the wrong foot. "Well, I talked to my brother, and he said you all can go. He wished you the best of luck training for the exam." She handed the three genin a form of which they had to fill out and departed from their presence.

"Great, now let get to work." Eagitaa suggested.

With that the newly formed team went to a deserted training ground and began to practice their stuff. Well, at least the Ishida siblings did. Yukari just sat in the sand and built sand models of her use-to-be family. She finished pretty quickly on the models. Once they were complete, she used her sanketsu no jutsu on them. A smile appeared across her face as the sand quickly crumbled. For the next few weeks, the training went like that. She'd make sand models of random people who had been mean to her in the past, and just crumbled the sand by removing the oxygen that helped hold the sand together. Getting disturbed by Yukari's training methods, Tsuyoi marched over there and demanded to know why Yukari wasn't training.

"I train alone because I don't want anyone to see my signature jutsu's. I just want to waiting until the final test in the exam to show them off to anyone, that includes you." Yukari stated

"Sometimes you really frustrate me." the Ishida girl muttered walking away.

The next day, Yukari's birthday, was a depressing day. She refused to leave Temari's house. She slept the majority of the day, and that night she sat by a window crying silently. Temari noticed what was happening, so she went over to see what was wrong.

"I've never seen you cry before. It's your birthday, at least that's what you told me. You should be happy. Your officially thirteen." Temari remarked

"Another year of my life wasted." Yukari scoffed

"It wasn't wasted. You got to come live here." Temari pointed out

"That's what you think. On this day eight years ago, the only person thought the world of me passed away thanks to my recklessness. My dad was playing with my in the kitchen, so of course the stupid wind currents had to increase, causing some of the knives to get loose in their racks. As I laughed, they got looser and looser, and eventually came out of their rack. One hit my dad, and that was the end of him. From that day, my mother hated me. I was only five years old. My birthday is to be a day of mourning." Yukari explained

"Why do you choose to make yourself depressed? That all happened in the past. You need to look forward on what you can do to make your life better instead of crying about a past you can't change." Temari shunned

"I know, but I can't help it." Yukari muttered whipping away her tears.

"I am sure you'll get over it soon enough. Get some sleep for tomorrow you need to train. I don't care where, just train." Temari stated walking off to her room.


	3. Chunin exams

Not much happened from then on. Occasionally Yukari would do actual training by herself, but that was only when Temari or her teammates suggested she do it. Finally, the long awaited chunin exams arrive. Eagitaa, Tsuyoi, Yukari, Temari, and another sand shinobi team set off for Konaha. Like the last time Yukari had traveled there, the weather was fair, and they traveled with little interruption. The all went to the inn and checked in. The one team went off to train. The Ishida siblings were soon to join them. Temari went off to go talk with her leaf shinobi friends. Yukari just went off into the woods alone to catch up on her training as well. After making sure no one was around she began. She had her main jutsu's down pretty good, but her Ikidzuku basic jutsu's needed work.

"Karakkaze gufuu no jutsu (cold wind tornado)" she said with her eyes shut and her pointer and index fingers folded down while her other fingers remained up. A small tornado formed on the ground in front of her. As she concentrated it grew bigger and bigger. It was now to the size she wanted it, so she released her hand sign and seized control of the typhoon with her ability to manipulate the air currents. She moved it forward into a tree, leaving a deep gash in its trunk. "Not enough" Yukari complained letting the tornado die down. Out of nowhere, Naruto walks over to Yukari.

"I thought that was pretty cool." He exclaimed, "Who would of thought a twelve year old could do that."

"I am thirteen now. Anyways, it may have looked cool, but it was weak. I use to make good ones back when I still lived with my family." Yukari sighed.

"Um, if I remember right, your last name is Ikidzuku, am I correct?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. How may I help you?" she sarcastically asked.

"I am currently on a mission to find you and bring you back to the village hidden in the clouds. I don't know all the details, but the sheet said the Raikage punished the people who left you in the desert, and they want you back." Naruto stated.

"Too bad. I am not going. I hate that place. I have no friends to go back to. Well, I do have one, but he probably forgot about me by now. I am staying here for the chunin exams, and that's that. Good day Naruto." Yukari growled. With that, she quickly left and went off someplace else to train. At the end of the day she went back to the inn, and crashed early. The next morning, Yukari and her team went off to the first test of the chunin exam.

"No matter what, don't quit. If you do, I'll make sure you suffer long term." Yukari threatened Eagitaa and Tsuyoi.

They nodded, not really wanting to know what she had planned for them if they did quit. They enter in, and took a seat where they were told. Yukari was in the front row, and Eagitaa and Tsuyoi were spaced out in between some mist and leaf genin. The written test began soon after everyone got quiet. Gyoi and Taihei gave Yukari all of the answers, making her finish before most everyone. She sat there quietly staring at the instructor, Ibiki. The rest of the hour seemed to drag on, as Yukari sat there bored.

"Ok, times up." Ibiki announced. By this time the room was only half full, thanks to cheaters getting caught. About 12 teams were left. Everyone set their pencils down, and awaited the feared tenth questioned. "Ok, the tenth question. If you don't get this right, you will never be able to take this exam again. I'll give you all a chance to back out now." After pausing a few moments, only two teams left. "Ok, is that it?" he asked. It was silent, meaning yes. "Alright, the tenth question. Do you want to pass?" He asked

"What kind of question is that?" a random mist genin muttered. "Of course we do," he said a bit louder. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you all pass." Ibiki announced. A sigh of relief was heard coming out of the lips of most everyone in the room. Everyone went to the next challenge. They stood in front of the forest of death while Anko gave the instructions to the next test.

"Ok, the goal is to make it to the tower in the center of the forest with both scrolls in three days. You will be given a scroll, and sent to different gates, and then you'll be off. Oh, and do not open your scroll until you get to the center tower." Anko instructed.

With that, they all got their scrolls and departed into their gates. Anko yelled go, and the teams were off.

"This will be easy. If you guys want to save your strength for the final test, you can head to the center platform. I can get a heaven scroll for us with no problem." Yukari suggested as they entered the forest. She handed the earth scroll the Eagitaa. She went on "I know it wouldn't be much fun you guys, but it will assure us a spot in the finals"

"I don't know about that. I mean, we've never seen you train, and you'll have to fight against three people on a team." Eagitaa remarked

"Just because you've never seen me train, doesn't mean I am not a talented shinobi!" Yukari snapped. "How about this. I get a day and a half to get a heaven scroll, and then if I come up empty handed, I'll-" she paused not sure of what to add.

"You'll show us those jutsu's you refuse to practice in front of us." Tsuyoi finished Yukari's bet.

"Deal." Yukari smiled. "I won't lose. Um, let me walk with you to the tower so I know where to find you when I get the heaven scroll."

"Ok. Let get going" Tsuyoi exclaimed.

The three quickly raced to the tower, and made it there without any troubles. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Yukari remarked once they got there.

"Wait, I am curious about something. Why do you wear those chains? Don't they slow you down?" Eagitaa asked referring to the chain around her neck that is connected to another chain that goes down to a chain anklet and is connected to it.

"To be honest, I don't know. My dad told me to never take it off no mater what. I've had it on ever since I turned four." Yukari stated in reply as she sprung off away from the group.

Yukari listened for human voices as she jumped form tree to tree. She passed by two teams engaged in battle, but she saw no point in interrupting. She continued on her way and found herself being ambushed by another team. One person jumped out at her and grabbed her arms, while the other two stood around.

"Where's the rest of your team?" one of the males asked

"If it were any of your concern, I'd tell you, but since it isn't, I'll keep my mouth shut." Yukari hissed observing their appearances. They were obviously from the village hidden in the mist. "If you want my scroll, too bad, I ain't got one."

"Yes you do, every team got a scroll. We got an earth scroll, so we need to get a heaven scroll." the male that was holding her stated.

"Spare me, and stop stating the obvious." Yukari growled, "Anyways, my team has an earth scroll as well, so there is no need for me to be meddling with you mist shinobi." With that she managed to get free, and used a strong wind current to push herself away from them. "Farewell" she shouted to them. She continued to search for another team that might possibly have a heaven scroll. Hour went by, and she still had no luck. The sun was setting, and time was running out for her. She sniffed the air, and the nice aroma of roasting fish filled her nostril. She followed the scent and it leads her to a team setting up camp by a river. She sat in hiding for a while to make them feel somewhat comfortable in their spot, and then she attacked. She collapsed the tent the three shinobi were sleeping in, and used a fairly string current of wind to keep them from moving.

"Where is your scroll?" Yukari questioned in a loud enough tone for them to hear.

"Um, scroll? What scroll?" the only female in the group stammered. She fidgeted around a bit, but the pressure of the wind was keeping her down.

"You're such wimp" one of the males remarked "How about this, you and I have a one on one sparing match, who ever wins gets the other scroll."

"Fine." Yukari muttered in reply releasing them from under the tent.

The two faced each other, and than began their match. Yukari stood still waiting for the male to strike. The boy put his hands together making a V with all of his fingers. He said nothing, but after a few moments, both Yukari in the boy were surrounded by complete darkness. Kunai knives shot at Yukari from the darkness. She managed to dodge a couple, but the majority of them cut her skin lightly. Although she had planned to actually fight this fight, Yukari grew impatient with the boy. She figured he was within a 15 meter radius from her, so she shouted out "Sanketsu no jutsu" with her thumbs locked, pointer fingers crossed, and the other fingers at a relaxed fold. The darkness quickly fled as the boy fell to his knees.

"Aw, poor little boy can't breathe?" She asked taking a closed look at his head protector. It was a cloud shinobi. Her eyes widen as she took a closer look at him. Semi-long orange hair with a tint of red, grey eyes, and his clothes were completely black with a bit of grey and orange. "Oh my God, he looks exactly like…" Yukari paused, "What is your name?" She asked

"Why do you care, you're about to finish me off Yukari." He stated

"You remember my name?" She questioned

"Of course I do, I recognized you by you clothes, but I wasn't positive. Once you used the sanketsu no jutsu I was positive." He stated with his voice weakening by the second.

Yukari released the jutsu. "I am not going to kill you, but I would have won Hiyoke so hand over the scroll. "

"I understand. I am sorry Banshou and Akiaji." Hiyoke humbly acknowledged taking the scroll from his kunai bag. He handed it over to Yukari.

"Wait, we didn't agree to his battle!" The girl, Akiaji, shouted, "Hiyoke, why did you do such a stupid thing? Give that heaven scroll back!"

"Too late for that suckers!" Yukari laughed running off "Oh yeah, nice seeing you Hiyoke!"

The rushed back to the tower and met up with her teammates "I got the scroll." She announced to them proudly.

"Really? Let's see it." Tsuyoi demanded

"Fine" Yukari stated taking it out of her bag. "Here it is, a heaven scroll. Now, lets get inside that tower before people come and try to take our scrolls" Yukari suggested.

"By golly she did it" Eagitaa remarked, "Well, I guess that makes us first to get done because I haven't seen anyone else enter yet."

The three went inside and opened the scrolls. Some random sensei from Konaha appeared in front of them and told them they passed and directed them into the next place where the third test would take place. For the next two days, Eagitaa, Yukari, and Tsuyoi just hung around. Tsuyoi practiced her special jutsu on a stray cat she found outside the tower; Eagitaa slept and talked to random shinobi who were in the tower; and Yukari went off and trained by herself. The two days seemed to take forever, and thing that most pitiful, was the fact only three teams made it to the tower in time: Yukari's group, a mist genin team, and a Konaha genin team.

The day after the dead line, all of those who remained in the test were assembled in an arena.

"Good job to the nine of you for making it this far. The next test is a tournament. Since there is an odd number, one of you will automatically be pushed up to the next round." The announcer announced

"Um, I have another idea. To make it fair, I would like to challenge Naruto Uzamaki to a fight, and if I win against him, I fight against the winner of the tournament. If I loose, not only will I be knocked out of the tournament, but I go back home to the village hidden in the clouds." Yukari interjected

"Wow, we never had that type of a conclusion before. We will talk to the Hokage about your challenge." The guy paused and then went on "Whether you win or loose, does not matter. It all depends on how you fight. That is what determines you becoming a chunin. The tournament is in a month to give you time to recover and train."

"Uhg! Another month to flipping wait!" Eagitaa snapped.

"Wow, first time I've ever heard you sound so impatient." Yukari remarked.

"Sorry, I just want to get this exam over with." He sighed in reply.

From there, they all departed and awaited the day of the tournament anxiously. Everyone trained intently. The Hokage approved of Yukari's request, and so did Naruto. Not much happened in between the two tests, Yukari did managed to strengthen her Karakkaze gufuu no jutsu and control wind currents a little better, but that was about it. The tournament finally arrived. The arena seats were sold out completely. Yukari and Naruto's match was the first match. Lucky for them, now they didn't have to anxiously endure someone else's fight before entering the ring.

"Isn't this kind of wrong, a thirteen year old against a twenty one year old?" Naruto asked

"I am the one who challenged you, so it matters not what the age difference is." Yukari replied

"Works for me. So, if I win, you come back to the village hidden in the clouds, and if I lose, you continue in the tournament." Naruto stated, mainly talking to himself, than to Yukari.

Yukari nodded, and than the leader person yelled, "Begin!"

Off the bat, Naruto started with "kage bushin no jutsu". Four of himself charged at Yukari, while one of them stuck to the shadows. Yukari managed to transfer herself to a rock, leaving the Naruto's to hit the vapor clone she left behind. She waited for the real Naruto to reveal himself before also revealing herself. Getting impatient, Yukari just revealed herself instead of waiting.

"Karakkaze Gufuu no jutsu" she shouted as a miniature tornado formed and began to grow. This time she made it grow bigger than the last time. She released the hand sign, and gained control. She spun it faster with the air currents. She pushed it towards the four Naruto's hoping the real one was one of them. Unfortunately they were all clones, but the good news was she got rid of them. She directed her tornado to the trees, and made gashes in them, but was unable to knock them down like she had hoped. Naruto fell out of one of the trees she had hit. Yukari made the tornado hit his rear, making him fly forward.

"She's better than I expected." Naruto remarked as he stood up from the fall. Yukari's tornado died down until it became nothing.

"Okishijen haijo no jutsu!" Yukari said with a unique hand sign. She was facing Naruto and was in the proper range for it to work. Soon after she said that, Naruto's movement became slower as he repeatedly charged at Yukari with a kunai knife. She managed to dodge some of them, but Naruto was able to cut up her arms a bit. Yukari used an air current to push Naruto to the other side of the arena. As he tried to stand, his legs collapsed, her fell back down. The same happened for Yukari, but it was a different body part. She tried to lift her arms to perform her final jutsu to finish him off, but her arms just fell to her sides. She continued to push Naruto up against the wall with air, but Naruto got up to his feet. He created another clone as he made a ball of chakara. He forced his way through the wind current and made it to his target.

"Rasengan!" he hissed as he forced his hand with the spinning chakara ball into Yukari's stomach. She flew back and hit the ground. The impact of the fall made her chain snapped. As the chain snapped, her eyes went completely black. Her hands formed a dark green chakara, and the chakara spread out over her whole body. She quickly charged at Naruto and rapidly attacked him from different spots around him. She attacked so quickly that eventually Naruto had no clue where she was coming from. This went on for a while until Naruto was knocked out cold. He found himself once again in the strange room with the fox.

"This is pathetic. We're loosing to a child." the Kyuubi growled

"Shut up and give me your chakara" Naruto demanded

The Kyuubi let out an incomprehensible grumble and did as he was told.

Naruto quickly woke up with his red eyes, darkened whiskers, fangs, and red chakara. When Yukari noticed Naruto was awake, she made another tornado. Surprisingly, she didn't use any words, only a hand sign. The tornado was twice the size as it was last time, and it seemed much stronger. She forced it toward the foxified Naruto, but just barley missed him. Although she seemed to have just left the tornado, it continued on following Naruto. Naruto and Yukari continued to charge at each other, but got the same result each time, the attack was blocked. Yukari quit charging, while Naruto kept coming.

"Kage bushin no jutsu" the foxified Naruto said as he multiplied. The five Naruto's all attacked Yukari at the same time, and then continued that afterwards. Yukari took a guess wild guess on who the real Naruto was, and punch him as they all attacked for the fourth time. He flew back and the other four Naruto's poofed into smoke. Yukari aimed her hand sign and than yelled, "Sanketsu no jutsu" Since she had used okishijen haijo no jutsu earlier, the affects of the sanketsu, shouldn't take long to kill him.

Naruto gasped for air, but there was none for him to breathe. Yukari smiled as he fell to the ground. Naruto cut his finger with his fang, and summoned granddaddy frog.

"How dare you summon me during my afternoon meal" the frog growled. He looked at Naruto, who was beginning to loose consciousness. His attitude quickly changed as he spat water on Naruto to wake him up. Yukari snarled, her last jutsu was about to fail because of what the frog did. The only way to stop any of her jutsu's was to submerge yourself in water. Naruto quickly came to his senses. He thanked the frog and returned to the battle. Wanting to get this battle over with already, Yukari ran head on at Naruto with a kunai knife. As she hit him, he poofed into a cloud of smoke, and a hand reached up from out of the ground and grabbed Yukari's foot. He popped out of the ground completely and threw Yukari at the wall. She was knocked unconscious. By this time Naruto was back to his normal self.

After about a minute the announcer shouted "Winner, Naruto Uzamaki." A cheer went throughout the stadium.

Hiyoke stood up in the crowd and rushed down into the arena and over to Yukari. He shunned the medical team for doing what they were doing. "I heard her parents talking about what would happen if the chain snapped. If we don't reconnect it, She will either be dead or one of the twins in her body will have taken over her body by tomorrow. Since the chakara is still green we have a chance to save her. " He quickly warned them. He took the two ends of the chain and connected them together to the best of his ability. The chakara began to die down, but some still remained around her arms, face, and feet. The medical team returned with the proper material for connecting metal a few minutes after Hiyoke told them of what they needed to do. They fixed the chain, and sent Yukari to the hospital. Naruto got a quickly check up, and turned out to be all right despite all of the cuts and bruises.


	4. Going home

As soon as Yukari woke up she flipped out. "Oh my Gosh! The match. I completely forgot about it! How could I let my guard down and let him win, now I got to go back home!" she complained.

"Calm down!" Hiyoke, the only other person in the room commanded

"I'm sorry. Hey! What are you doing here, you hypocrite." Yukari growled

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were ok because of the exceptional job I did repairing your chain." Hiyoke remarked

Yukari sighed trying to play stubborn for a bit. It got too quiet for her, so she asked, "What exactly happened?"

"Well, I guess Naruto's hit had you going at such a fast speed that when you hit the ground your chain snapped. It was weird; your whole body became surrounded by green chakara. You became a bit more powerful than before the chain had snapped. Lucky for you, I over heard your mom talking to our academy sensei about what to do if your chain did snap. She said that if it did, you would either die or one of the twins would talk over your body. The chain is what keeps their spirits sealed in your body. Once your older siblings learned how to make a temporary chakara out of air, their regular chakara instantly became yellow. When the chain snapped, they were trying to take over your body and their yellow chakara mixes with your blue chakara making it green. If the chakara is green, we have a chance to save you, but if it changes to yellow, your body is no longer yours." Hiyoke explained trying to make sense.

"I see." Yukari muttered with a pause. "I guess that is why my dad told me to never take the chain off."

Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru entered the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yukari questioned

"Just here to see how you are doing." Temari plainly replied She took a seat by Yukari's bed and Shikamaru at next to her. Naruto stood near by, and Hiyoke left the room.

"So, yeah. Hi. What is it you all want?" Yukari asked

"Um, I just wanted to make sure I didn't give you any serious injuries." Naruto admitted.

"I am fine, no thanks to you. That is the first time I have ever actually fought in one of my fights. It was fun until my chain snapped. Than it was like I was only partly there. I will be ready to leave with you for the village hidden in the clouds tomorrow." Yukari stated

"Wow, it has only been about half-a-year and it feels as if I've known you my whole life. It won't be the same back home without you. I'll let everyone know you said hi and bye." Temari remarked.

Yukari nodded "Tell Eagitaa and Tsuyoi I said goodbye, also let them know that the reason I refused to become a sand shinobi is because I knew I'd have to go back home and get rid of my cursed seal."

"Ok, I can do that." Temari voice trailed off. A moment of silence passed by. Shikamaru stood up "It was nice seeing you Temari and Yukari. I know I didn't

say anything yet, but I need to get back to the arena to supervise the rest of the fights."

He walked off, and now it was just Naruto and Temari in the room with Yukari.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto, I am sure I will get to know you a little better on the way back to my home. Temari, it was a pleasure to live with you although my actions didn't prove that truth. I hope to see you sometime in the future. I will miss you. I didn't tell you this, but I dreamed of becoming Raikage when I grew older. I wanted to lead everyone against being cruel towards one another. I realized that my dream was foolish. It is impossible for me to become something like that. Now that I have regained my chance to get in the position, I have decided I don't want to be Raikage. I want someone else who really wants that job to get it instead of me. I know that my words mean nothing, but I just wanted to state that."

"That's nice. Thanks for telling me. It's nice to know a little bit more about you. I am going back to watch Tsuyoi and Eagitaa with their fights." Temari smile, waved good-bye, and then left the room.

Now it was Naruto's time to talk. "I want to say thank you before I leave. Remember when you told me to go talk to Hinata and you said she liked me? You were right. Who would've guessed it? We're going out now." Naruto exclaimed

"That's nice. I'll see you tomorrow." Yukari muttered as she turned to face the window. "Wait, one last question, why are you delivering me to the village hidden in the clouds? Can't they do their own dirty work in bringing back children they've abandoned?" She questioned

"Actually, they sent a request stating that if we happened to see you, to bring you back home. Granny Tsunade didn't want Konaha to seem like a bad neighboring nation, so we said we'd bring you home. I was in charge of that request. Is going home for you really that bad?" Naruto asked

"Sort of. You see, I am not normal, so everyone treats me like an outcast. I hate it. When I was abandoned, although my actions made me look mad, I was kind of happy to get away." She sighed

"I understand. I heard what Hiyoke said before we walked into the room. Having something sealed in you is no fun. Trust me, I know. Since that chain is what seals them in your body, why don't you just get rid of the chain and force control of your body?" Naruto asked.

"Because, that is impossible for me. There is a safer way of getting rid of them, but I won't talk about it. Tsuyoi and Gyoi can hear me, so I don't want to say the details."

"Tsuyoi and Gyoi, I guess they are the older siblings. Well, good luck getting over your problem, I am staring so I am going to get some ramen, See you tomorrow." Naruto remarked waving goodbye and walking out the door.

The next day came quickly. Yukari waited by the gate for Naruto. Most people were still in bed. Naruto stumbled up the main road falling flat on his face in front of Yukari.

"What's wrong with you?" Yukari asked with a weirded out look on her face.

Naruto looked up. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I tried eating some sleeping ramen." He explained

"Sleeping ramen? Not that I care, but what's that?" she questioned

"Well, I invented it back when I had sleeping troubles about two years ago. I mixed some sleeping powder in with my ramen and it gives me a good eight hours sleep. I should have thought of the effects before eating it last night. I forgot that it makes my legs fall asleep for a good hour and a half after I wake up." Naruto remarked as he tried standing up. He was a bit wobbly at first, but managed to stand up straight.

"So does that mean we have a delayed departure, or are we still going to leave now?" she asked

"Um, delayed. When my legs get some feeling back we will head out at full speed. For now we can discuss the travel plans." Naruto stated as a reply as he collapsed to his knees.

Yukari let out a sigh of disgust as she took at seat next to him. "OK, so I guess we are just going to travel the village hidden in the clouds. When we get there you will leave and that is that. What else is there to plan?"

"Um, well I don't really know. Granny Tsunade already went them a messenger hawk telling them we are bringing you home. So tell me, why don't you want to go home?" Naruto asked

"It's a long story. My chakara is a bit more powerful than most of the genin and chunin in my village. I am a threat to them, or at least that is how they treated me." She explained

"Oh, I see. If I knew that before hand, I wouldn't have asked you to go home, but since we went the messenger hawk, we need to go. I'm sorry." He trailed off.

The two sat there for a moment in silence and than Yukari stood up and spook. "It's ok, it isn't like you knew about me." She paced back and forth and began to just talked about her past to Naruto. Naruto tried to show sympathy by telling her of some events in his past and how he handled them. Finally some feeling came back to Naruto's legs, and the two headed out of Konaha.

They walked and walked and walked and continued on walking until they finally reached the midpoint of their journey. It was already dinnertime and both Yukari and Naruto were growing weak from having skipped lunch by accident.

"Let's rest here for the night. I am starving!" Naruto exclaimed as he set his bag down. He dug through it in search for food. He found exactly what he was looking for, ramen in a cup. He began to boil some water while Yukari just sat there nibbling on a rice cake.

"Is this how most ninja missions go, quiet travel with little disturbance?" Yukari asked out of the blue.

"Absolutely not. Usually in the missions I go on there is a lot of action. It's a lot of fun and yet at the same time serious. I guess every few missions I get there is a quiet one. " was Naruto's reply.

"Oh, well, I'm going to sleep." She yawned, laying down on her side and shutting her eyes. Naruto did the same after finishing his ramen and thinking to himself.

Naruto woke up the next morning and found Yukari sitting up on a sturdy tree branch staring blankly at the rising sun. "Hey, you ready to go?" He called up to her while stuffing his bag. Yukari gave no response, agitating Naruto "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming." Yukari stuttered jumping down from the tree. As she landed a thud was heard through out the forest. "What was that?" she questioned

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." he remarked running off in the direction of the bang, Yukari following close behind. When they arrived at the scene, they found Hiyoke lying face down on the ground,

Yukari ran over to him with a mixed emotion shriek "What happened?"

Hiyoke looked up "Oh, my bad did that frighten you?" he asked

"You little!" Yukari growled back handing his face.

"Ow! I'm sorry. I was practicing a new move. I lost at the chunin exam so I decided I needed more practice. I left right after the match. I am still weak from it, and since I am weak I was unable to correctly conduct my jutsu, resulting in an explosion." He explained rubbing his cheek.

"What a pity." Yukari remarked walking away from him. "We were headed back home."

"I know. I won't be going back there until the rest of my team gets done with their match or matches." Hiyoke stated

"Well, see you later when you guys come home" with that, Yukari and Naruto left.

"I recognize him. Where did I see him?" Naruto asked himself out loud,

"His name is Hiyoke. He is from the Shitsunen clan. They manipulate darkness. Their vision is poor in the light, but when it is dark, they have perfect vision. He's the only one who wasn't a complete retard back in the day." Yukari told him.

The rest of the trip was silent. They arrived at the village hidden in the clouds a bit earlier than expected. They waited around and then were let in. When they enter it was as if she was a celebrity. Everyone cheered as they walked through the main street. She saw many of the people who had mocked her back in the day. They all seemed glad to see her. "Hypocrites" she scoffed as she approached the Raikage's office. She entered in with Naruto.

"So you did come!" he remarked. "I am glad to see you, Yukari Ikidzuku and…"

'Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto introduced himself.

"Yes. Well, thanks for bringing her home. We punished the people who ditched you out in the desert. Also, we did some research on your clan. We discovered that there is a disease that comes around every few years. You left right as the disease struck, and it died down about a week ago." He stated

"What? What happened to everyone? Where are they I didn't see them when I entered!" She demanded

"To put it lightly, they aren't with us anymore. Only a few people in the clan survived. You and two people from a lower branch" he explained

"I see." Yukari paused a moment. She missed them, but after thinking about it, she was kind of glad they were gone. "So, why did you want me to come back here?" she asked

"We need your skills. " he simply stated

"That's it? You have plenty of talented ninja, why me? So you can get done with your missions faster by killing off the enemy in minutes? How pathetic!" She yelled.

"No, there is more. We wouldn't want the Ikidzuku clan to die down like that. We need a main branch member." He explained

"You aren't very convincing. You honestly expect me to stay here with you just to help my clan survive? I could care less. Just let one of the lower branch learn Sanketsu no jutsu, and use then in one of this villages scheme's." Yukari countered. Naruto just watched in amazement of what was happening.

"You are so stubborn." The Raikage sighed

"I know, but I told Hiyoke that I'd see him here, so I have to stay." Yukari admitted

"Good. You will be moved back in with the remainder of your clan. We would like you to train with them and hope you'd be able to do ambassador work for us to the village hidden in the clouds and Konaha." The Raikage said.

The last statement made Yukari feel slightly better about her current situation. She nodded without saying another word.

"Ok, well, thank you Naruto for bringing her back home, and please have a safe journey home. Take this as payment for our gratitude." He stated giving Naruto a few coins. Yukari and Naruto left the office and went to the front gate.

"It was nice meeting you. I wish I could go back with you, but unfortunately I have to stay. Luckily I will be able to visit." Yukari affirmed.

"I'll be looking forward to that day. Maybe we can have a rematch. You're the strongest kid I've fought against in a while. I'll let everyone know you said good-bye. Good luck training." With that Naruto waved goodbye and left.

"Thank you" She called out while waving her hand.

Over the next few days Hiyoke arrived back home with his team. Yukari got settled in at her new home, and began to teach them the Ikidzuku's clan special techniques. She discovered her big entrance was because she was now considered their ambassador, which was big business for such a young person. She made numerous trips to the village hidden in the sand. Unfortunately, she also discovered why her village wanted her back so bad. A war was starting up between them and the village hidden in the stones. She went into battle with them only because she didn't want any more enemies.

_Five years later _

It was a nice day as eighteen-year-old Yukari Ikidzuku walked the borders of her village keeping an eye out for the enemy. She saw a male dressed in orange black and white with blonde hair and a female dressed in tan, black, and purple with dark blue hair walking by his side. One of the other guards approached them roughly questioning their entrance, but Yukari butted in saying they were free to enter.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them with a gleaming smile.

"Oh, we were just on a mission to some deserted place not too far from here so we decided to say hi. So, hi. You've grown a lot." Naruto greeted.

Hinata smiled and let out a short and sweet hello.

"It's so good to see you. After the war with the village hidden in the stone I was put on border duty." Yukari complained "It's no fun seeing how Hiyoke is always getting fun S-ranked missions while I am stuck here."

"Someone is a little jealous." Naruto laughed

Yukari smile "Just a little. Well, after many hours of research Hiyoke and me came to the solution of how to get rid of the sealing. We had to burn the chain that sealed them along with the shrine where we got the scrolls. That wasn't that hard, but it was very painful. Strange enough I can still control the air currents. I train ninja wannabe's so that they can become genin. Hey, remember how you told me that Kyuubi thing was sealed in you? I made you something, I'll be right back." She explained running off to her house.

While she was gone Hiyoke approached both Hinata and Naruto. "Hey ninja from Konaha. I just wanted to thank you. Ever since she visited your village she has been more social and more likely to ask for help instead of dealing with everything herself."

As Naruto was about to reply Yukari came back with a little plush toy she made of the Kyuubi. "Isn't it just adorable?" she asked handing it to Hinata. Hinata smile and nodded with a light blush as she handed it too Naruto.

"I must say, this is much more nice looking than the actual thing. Thanks" He remarked holding onto it.

"It was nice seeing you again. I am glad life is much better for you now." Hinata stated as she waved. Naruto also waved remember that he had somewhere to be. "Bye!" he remarked. The two turned back onto the road out of there and left.

"Bye!" Yukari and Hiyoke yelled.

**The End**

Thank you for reading. I am sorry it took me so long. I know this story isn't like the best thing ever written, but when I started out it sounded like a good idea to most of my friends. Please rate. No flames please. They are rude. If you want to use my characters, just ask, and I will probably say yes. I am trying to draw them at the current moment. Once they are done I will scan and html them to post on my homepage. Now for the name meanings:

Yukari – Connections

Hiyoke – Sunshade

Gyoi – Imperial Garments

Tsuyoi – Power

Eagitaa – Air Guitar

Ikidzuku – Gasp

Shitsunen – Oblivion

Um, If I am forgetting any, my bad.


End file.
